


What's seen,  What's heard

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda for season 13, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean kept hearing voices, kept hearing Castiel's voice and all he was trying to do was make sure that Dean knew how to bring him back.





	What's seen,  What's heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



Despite Castiel's death, Dean didn't feel as though he was truly gone. He was sitting at the table in the bunker, head in his hands as classic rock songs played on the radio and a shot of whatever he could grab first in a glass. 

 

The first time that it happened, it had been a day after he had burned Castiel's body. Sam had given him some space to reflect, to calm down and to process everything that had gone on. 

 

Losing mom, the son of Satan being born and then losing a person that he loved. 

 

His behavior had changed but not enough that anyone who didn't know Dean would notice. Sam would watch his brother closely, every so often at night sneaking into his brother's room to make sure that he slept through the night. He would, as Sam would tell him to, but not thoroughly. There was tossing and turning and talking in his sleep. 

 

Dean would shake it off, Tell him that he was fine and everything was okay. 

 

He would tell them that he was fine. 

 

Dean would hear the voices.  

 

Castiel's voice to be exact. He had thought that he was losing his mind when he heard it. 

 

A soft and gentle voice urging him on his sleep. 

 

_ You have to find a way to help me, to bring me back. Please, Dean.  _

 

Dean shot out of bed, sweat barreling down his chest. He looked around the room. The voice was too much for him, too clear. It sounded as though he was in the room.

 

“Cas?” His own voice was shrouded in anguish and confusion. This wasn't right. He wasn't there. He couldn't have been. 

 

_ I don't know where I am, Dean. You have to help me. You have to save me _

 

After that, Dean barely slept. 

 

It's what led to him now. 

 

Sam was off with Jack investigating a case that was just a town over. Dean had tried to insist on going, but that didn't work. Much like how Dean would bench Sam when he felt like his brother wasn’t up to it, Sam had benched Dean. 

 

And for once, once in his life, Dean sat this out for the sake of his health. 

 

Dean grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink. 

 

_ Dean. Find me. Please. I've woken something up and it's angry. You have to help me.  _

 

Dean took a sip, feeling the burn going down his chest. It stings a little but it numbs what he's feeling. 

 

“I'm trying Cas, trust me I'm trying but I don't know. If you're still out there, if you aren't dead and you're out there somewhere

I don't know where you are.” 

 

_ I… I have a feeling but I can't be sure. The place had been something of a myth in heaven similar to Purgatory but it's not.  _

 

“What is it called?” 

 

And Dean takes another drink. He can't believe he's still having a full on conversation with a voice in his head. 

 

_ The empty. It's just as it sounds. There's nothing there and there's no way out.  _

 

“Then how do you expect me save you? If there's no way-- please. You have to work with me here, baby.” 

 

_ I'm trying my best, Dean. I am. But most of this wasn't explained to us. I don't know how to better explain this to you. _

 

Dean takes another drink, this time reaching for the bottle. He's lost it. He's truly lost his mind and he doesn't know how to deal with this. There was no way that Castiel was still alive and talking to him. 

 

_ Drinking isn't going to make me go away. I'm not a hallucination Dean. _

 

“Yeah well, I was hoping that maybe I was wrong about that.” 

 

_ It's very hard to tell what's real and what's a hallucination these days, Dean, but you know that I would never leave you. That was my promise to you and I will always be there for you.  _

 

“I think I need something stronger.” 

 

_ Dean, please. Something's coming. I don't know what it is, it's coming for me. It's waking up. I have to go. Look for me. You have a name  _

 

                                        _

 

Sam had come back and Dean gave him some time to rest. By the time Sam woke up, Dean's sitting on his bed. 

 

“Hey ya Sammy.” There was a lot going on in Dean's eyes, his face and Dean really couldn't hold it in any longer. 

 

He told him everything. 

 

He tells Dean to give him a minute and a minute passes before the two are in the archives. There's a pot of coffee going cold, their cups long since forgotten and Sam has a book in hand. 

 

“He said the empty?” Sam asks, pouring over another book. 

 

Dean was glad, almost giddy that Sam didn't judge him or think that he was losing his mind when he told Sam about the voices, about Castiel still being in his mind. 

 

“That's what he called it, yeah. Said it was waking up. Is there anything in there about it?” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “I haven't found anything just yet. Is it some ancient thing? Like purgatory or heaven and hell?” 

 

_ Exactly that. Tell Him everything Dean, what I told you.  _

 

“His exact words were:  _ The place had been something of a myth in heaven similar to Purgatory but it's not.  _ I don't know what that means. Even if it was a myth in heaven, it would  have been one here too. There might not even be anything on it in these books.” 

 

Sam closes a book. “You think he can find a way out and we can help as much as we can? He's there, we aren't. Only he can figure this out.” 

 

_ I've been trying Dean, I don't think it's possible. Unless I talk to the thing that watches over the empty. Maybe, but if I can't and you can't find a way to save me, know that I do love you.  _

 

Dean doesn't say anything. Sam gets up from the table and walks away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

If he doesn't find a way, if Castiel doesn't find a way then he would never see him again. 

He would never have one of the people that he loves back and it would… would it be his fault? 

 

“Find a way Cas. Please. We can't do anything on our end. You have to do something to come back to me.” 

 

_ I'll try Dean.  _

 

                                       ×

 

A few weeks passed and in those few weeks, Dean didn't hear anything from Castiel, did not hear his voice at night or even in the day to tell him anything. 

 

It made Dean realize that maybe he was imagining it or rather that something had gone wrong and Castiel was no longer around….  _ No.  _ He refused to believe that. He refused to believe that Castiel was completely gone. 

 

And then the call came in, Dean heard it, Sam heard it, and he knew. 

 

Castiel was back. 

 

Truly back. 

  
  
  



End file.
